The twins are doing fine
by Slow moving zombie
Summary: This is for my friend and her Hellboy comic not trade marked or copy right infringe ment cause we don't make money off it neither of us own nothing and probably never will so enjoy


Hahaha

decided to write this story for my sister and her version of hellboys children

the twins as she like to call them

Dimitri Hellboy

age 16

sex:M

height:7'0

weight:350

special traits: both his arms are large stone horns ar stright and pointy

Dana Hellboy

age 16

height 5'5

weight ?(for her amusement)

special traits: long slender tail both hands human no horns

* * *

Dana watched as her brother napped against the tree his long black hair hanging down past his eyes to just above his lips she always thought it was funny to watch him sleep he never leid down he claimed he couldn't sleep that way so he'd set up proped against a wall or the bed post with both his hands by his legs and he'd stay unmoveing for a few hours like a statue and that was an accurate description for her brother he was a living statue his skin was amazingly thick and durable he wasn't inviceable by anymeans there were many monsters that could hurt him but things like cars hitting him or knives didn't seem to bother him she was jealous of this her skin was very penetrable she also lacked his astonding strength she'd give anything to be able to throw badguys around like he did but it wasn't all bad she could could manipulate fire and this to made her wince in jealously all she could do was manipulate it not make it she depened on her tools while he need nothing but his bare hands "Dimitri wake up" Dana said kicking him in the chest

"Huh" Dimitri said looking at her "Is it night time yet" Dimitri asked standing up rolling his shoulders

"Almost just a few more minutes" Dana said seeing the dumb grin on his face that reminded her why she loved her brother

"good then ugh the things were spose ta whoop will come out right" Dimitri said reaching two clumsy fingers into his pocket and pulling out a cigar

"You know i love you because your such a goof ball" Dana said vocalizing her thoughts

"Aww thats sweet i love ya too sis" Dimitri said trying to operate the tiny lighter unsuccessfully "Ya mind"

"Sure" Dana smiled turning the spark into a flame and useing it to light his cigar

"Thanks" Dimitri said takeing a long drag of it "What we hunting again"

"Its supposed to be a horsemen kinda ghost" Dana said simplly

"You mean like in that story" Dimitri said looking as if he wasn't sure why he hadn't payed attention during there briefing

"Yes its supposed to be the spirit of young brave who died while trying to save his villiage and now he kills all the white devils that travel on this path" Dana said pointing to the road they were stand by

"OH right but ugh i can hit him right" Dimitri mumbled said looking at the sun start to set

"These hauntings revolve around a dead body the brave keeps possesing his body and useing it to kill people so you knock him down i burn his body we go home and you can masturbate to porn movies" Dana said the last rays of twilight just peaking over the mountain

"One time" Dimitri growled not liking having the memory brought up

"Oh come on you can't feel your hands i beat you done it alot more than one time"Dana said rolling her eyes

"No i am kinda afraid to i mean i don't want to smash it" Dimitri said rubbing his shoulder

"You know they make dolls you could get one of those" Dana said watching the road for signs of the spectre

"No way don't you have like a girl friend you could introduce me to" Dimitri asked looking at her hopefully

"Oh right i am gonna hook you up with one of my friends" Dana said looking at him with a smirk expecting him to look back with a similar look but all she saw was hurt " I mean you'd have sex with her and just dump her" she added realizeing how she had sounded

"No i wouldn't i'd totally call her the next day and take her to the cafeteria" Dimitri said a playfull look plastered on his face "And you brought up my sex life so you should solve the problem"

"Eww no Dimitri i know i am the only girl you talk to but i am your sister" Dana said mocking disgust

"Your a pervert and i am ashamed to say i am your twin" Dimitri said laughing a little

"Oh your ashmed spanky" Dana said being interupted by the rustleing of leaves

"You think that was him" Dimitri said looking in the directoin of the sound

"I doubt it he's supposed to run down the road swinging tomahawk" Dana said pulling out her lighter just in case

"No wonder he died" Dimitri said tossing his cigar on the ground and stomping it "How many people he killed"

"Umm none recently everyone got away by getting off the road" Dana said watching her brother walk towards the trees

"I am gonna take a leak holler if he shows up" Dimitri said ducking behind a tree

"Oh yeah when he kills me you'll be sorry" Dana said seeing something in the distance being followed by a heavy fog "Ugh Dimitri" Dana said her voice barely a squeak as the figure came into form skull with a feathered head band " Dimitri" She said manageing to be louder the figure charged at her she quickly took a fighting stance

"Got it" Dimitri said sending a rock soaring at the creatures skull knocking it onto the ground a few feet from her

"Why didn't you say anything" Dana growled she'd been scared shitless

"Element of surprise" Dimitri said walking up to the thing "Umm ain't ghost supposed to be tougher" Dimitri said picking up the figure "Umm hey" Dimitri said removing the mask reveiling a teenage boy underneath bleeding from his forehead

"Oh for fuck sake its some asshole in a mask" Dana growled sincerely hoping Dimitri killed the bastard

-several hours later-

"That was bullshit" Dana growled prepareing for her day she'd spent her hole sunday on some asshole in a mask and now she had to go to school while Dimitri got to sleep in all day she knew she shouldn't complain Dimitri would give his right arm just to spend one day at a highschool to have friends to do anything a normal kid did she quickly made sure her tail was hidden and grabbed Dimitri's jacket "Don't mind if i borrow this answer me with twin esp " she said smileing at her joke "Off coarse not wouldn't want my sister to catch a cold" she said imitateing his deep booming voice "Your so sweet"she said bolting out the door to catch the bus she laughed Dimitri's jacket was more like a dress on her but it was so very warm

"Hey Dana" Mark said waiting on the bus at the same stop as her like he always did he was brown haired boy a little pudgy but very kind and gentle "Whos jacket is that"

"My brothers why" Dana said pulling the jacket up so her hand could be used

"Umm ya know wereing a jacket of guys is usually something a girlfriend does" Mark said pointing at her

"Yeah he's right ya know" Steve said prying himself away from his book a rare occasion her was a sandy blonde with thick square glasses

"its just so warm and cozy plus it smellz awesome" Dana said sniffing the large black leather coat inhaleing her brothers musky scent

"Thats even worse" Mark said looking incredibly uncomfortable

"Twins are always a little incety" Steve said returning to his book

"Oh come on you don't know what its like being seperated from your twin all day its like a piece of my soul is missing" Dana said wanting to justify wearing her brothers jacket to Mark

"And the hole goes deeper" Steve said turnign the page

"Its not like i've i actually done anything with my brother you just have dirty minds" Dana said folding her arms the cold biteing at her finger tips

"I bet you sleep in the same bed alot " Steve said looking at her as if for conformation

"No way that'd just be" Mark stopped when he saw the blush on her face "Oh my God you do don't you"

"Just when ihave nightmares " Dana said defensivly

"Yup incestuos" Steve said standing as the bus pulled up

* * *

this is a joke on my firend really she draws her little comics and puts them in these kind obviously sexual positions unintentionally like when dana sleeps in his bed after having nightmare and that one dicussion about his sex life is a tweaked page of one of them in the original she offered to buy him a doll and he called her a pervert so thought i'd let you in on the joke.


End file.
